The Programmer
by Amlmanda
Summary: Eremika fanfic. Mikasa nurses a crush on a computer geek named Eren. High School AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Eremika school AU, a little OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or the characters**

* * *

_Hey, let's go on a date._ There was a gasp, and then the sound of keys clicking to produce a response.

_You haven't spoken to me for months… _She held her breath, waiting in anticipation for the reply.

_I know. Let's go on a date._

* * *

2 Years Ago

Her crush seemed to have slowly developed over the one year he had been friends with her brother. She would always secretly look forward to those days when he would sleepover at her house, just so she could have a glimpse of him. She could hide her feelings though, she would concoct a mask to conceal the aching feels she got when he gave her a friendly smile. She would smile back, maybe say hello in the hallways at school, never having any actual contact with him except for short, awkward conversations when her brother had left them in a room together to get food. Well, they didn't used to have contact…

Mikasa felt the panic build up in her as she heard her friend Sasha frantically explaining the situation. "Mikasa! My computer's been hacked! They're destroying EVERYTHING my files are getting deleted, HELP!" Mikasa ran into her brother's room, knowing the one person who could help.

"Hey Armin, Eren is good with computers, right?" she asked breathlessly, panting from sprinting up the stairs.

"Yea." Armin replied. "Why?"

"Sasha's computer got hacked" Mikasa replied.

"Oh, yea, sure, here's his Skype name, he's actually online right now." Her brother answered, scribbling down a username. "Here." He handed Mikasa the small slip of paper.

Mikasa ran back downstairs, almost tripping on the last step. She hurried over to her computer and opened the Skype application. Carefully, she typed in the username and sent a friend request to her crush, something she never thought she would be doing. Within seconds the request had been approved and an IM appeared from Eren.

_Armin told me what happened. Let's talk._

Mikasa gulped, and nervously clicked on the 'Call' button on her screen. She heard the rings come from her computer speakers, and then suddenly, they stopped. She looked down at the text on the screen: _Connection Confirmed. _She took a deep breath and spoken into the computer's microphone.

"Hello?"

* * *

**I hope you like it so far, please review, and I will try to update regularly.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I hope you like Chapter 2!**

* * *

"Hello?" Mikasa said, nervously awaiting a response.

"Hey." Stated a masculine voice back, indicating that the call had gone through.

"Hey Eren, so I guess Armin told you, but my friend's computer is being hacked."

"Yea, explain what's happening."

Mikasa carefully explained the situation, not leaving a single detail out. "Ok." Eren said after a few seconds of silence. "Just force the computer to turn off, wait 24 hours, log back in and immediately change the passwords and security questions."

Mikasa quickly texted the instructions to Sasha, then sighed and flopped down on her bed. Suddenly she sat up, realizing that the call hadn't ended.

"So… thanks for your help, Eren." Mikasa said awkwardly.

"No problem. I'll probably see you at school tomorrow." He replied. The computer gave off a beep, telling Mikasa that Eren had ended the call. She flopped down on her bed once more, then turned and looked out the window. She saw a bird sit on a tree branch, and soon after another bird moved to join it. The birds were a good yard apart, but she heard them caroling to one another. Mikasa smiled and sat up, then groaned and laid back down as she recalled the amount of homework she had. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

The next day Mikasa woke up and groaned, not wanting to leave her comfortable bed. After procrastinating another fifteen minutes, she unwillingly rolled out of bed and took a quick shower. She was about to put on her favorite pair of comfy jeans when a little voice in her head stopped her.

_You know you're probably going to see Eren today._

Mikasa shook her head. No, she wouldn't see him, they didn't have any classes together, so the chances were slim. The only place they would run into each other was the hallway to walk between classes. There was no need to dress cute for that small chance. _But… _said the voice. _What if you do see him? Do you want him to see you in those loose, torn jeans? _Mikasa sighed and finally gave into the small voice. She walked over to her closet and settled on a casual navy dress with a flower design on it. She put it on and pulled a cardigan over it to hide the spaghetti straps. In the bathroom, Mikasa swiped some mascara over her eyelashes and tinted her lips a light pink.

She looked into the mirror, and took a second to admire her appearance in the mirror. Putting more effort into her outfit than usual paid off, and Mikasa blushed as she realized that she looked pretty good today. _But why do I suddenly care? _She thought to herself. Glancing at the clock on her bedside table, Mikasa realized she was running late. Sighing, she tore herself away from her reflection and focused on getting ready for school.

* * *

"Ugh…" Mikasa groaned to Sasha as she trudged through the hallway on their way to World History. "I barely got any sleep last night."

"And why is that? Is there a certain _someone _on your mind?" Sasha teased. "Maybe a certain brown haired boy that just _happened _to talk to you last night? I also can't help but notice that you look extra nice today."

"Shut up." Mikasa mumbled, turning so her dark bangs flew over her face, covering the obvious blush that tainted her cheeks.

The two girls reached the classroom and took their seats. Mikasa's mind wondered as she tuned out the boring lecture about World War I, a topic she learned about two years ago. _I guess I have a way to contact Eren now that I have his Skype name… _she thought. _WAIT A MINUTE! What the hell am I thinking! I can't talk to him without a reason, he'll think something's up!_ She continued the internal battle until the sharp sound of the bell interrupted her thoughts. She sighed and walked drearily out of the classroom.

Mikasa managed to suffer through Latin, English, and Chemistry with minimal thoughts of Eren. Finally at the end of the school day, she went to her locker and started packing up her things to go home.

"I don't know, I can't fail another test." Mikasa ears pricked up as she heard the voice of Eren talking to Armin.

"Sorry, I'm not that great at chemistry, but Mikasa is. Maybe she could tutor you?" Her brother replied.

"Yea, but I don't know her very well… But I'm so close to failing the class. I guess it couldn't hurt to ask." Eren sighed. He bid his friend goodbye and walked out of the school. _I don't know, _Eren thought. _It's kind of embarrassing to ask for help, but I need it… I guess I'll ask Mikasa after all._

* * *

**Ok! So that was longer than the first chapter, but I plan to make the next chapter even longer. Please review, I love feedback and I promise to update soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but here is Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin nor the characters.**

* * *

Eren opened up the Skype window on his computer and was happy to see that Mikasa was online. Unsure of what to say, he decided that it was best to just get straight to the point.

_Hey Mikasa_.

On the other side of town, Mikasa gasped as she received a Skype notification: 'New message from Eren Jaeger.' She clicked on it, opening the window. _Hey Mikasa. _She quickly typed a response, her heart beating loudly in her chest.

_Oh, hi Eren. What's up?_ Eren read her reply and his fingers hit the keyboard again.

_Mikasa, I need help with chemistry. Can you help me? I can't risk failing another test._

Mikasa's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't help but think why he would want to spend time with her. There were plenty of others who could tutor Eren, so why would he ask her? Voicing her questions, Eren gave her answers.

_Why would you ask me?_

_Because you're the smartest person I know. _Mikasa felt her face grow warm. Her hands fluttered over the keys, causing her to make many typos as she tried to plan out what to say. Finally, she sent a reply.

_Alright, I'll tutor you. We can meet 4:00 in the library study room, ok?_

_Yea, that sounds great. _Eren responded. _I'll see you then._

* * *

The next day Mikasa waited impatiently through her classes, not paying attention. The only thought that kept her focus was the anticipation of seeing Eren that afternoon. _What do I say? Is chemistry the only thing I should talk about? _Mikasa wondered. She sighed, and then made an attempt to focus on the words written on the board, but no matter how hard she tried, Eren kept popping into her head.

"Hey, Mikasa?" Sasha exclaimed gently shaking the black-haired girl. Mikasa's eyes had glazed over and were currently staring into nothingness. "Are you ok?" Mikasa suddenly snapped out of her trance and shook her head.

"Yea, sorry, I'm fine. I just didn't sleep very well last night." That was true. The excitement of being alone in a room with Eren was too much and she had trouble falling asleep.

Sasha was still giving her a strange look. _It's so unlike Mikasa to just stare off into space like that. _The brunette thought. _I wonder what's really going through her mind… _

The bell rang and Mikasa sprang up, glancing at her cell phone to check the time: 3:45. Mikasa let out a squeak as she realized she only had 15 more minutes of peace before her heart would start thumping as quickly as a race horse. Inhaling slowly, she took several deep breaths to calm herself down. She then started down the hallway towards the library as she tried to think about the French poem she needed to recite tomorrow, and not about Eren.

Mikasa finally reached the library classroom, and tentatively pushed open the door. Eren was sitting at the table with books strewn haphazardly around him. He heard the creaking of the door as it opened and looked up, giving Mikasa a small smile.

Mikasa's heart fluttered as she saw the upturn of his lips. _Ok, you can do this._ She thought. _Just stay professional, and help him study for chemistry. _Turning to close the door behind her, she put a smile on her face and spoke to the boy she loved. "So, what do you need help with?"

"Everything!" Eren replied with a laugh. Mikasa smiled wider at the sound of his laughter.

"Do you even know how to draw a model of an atom?" She asked with doubt in her mind.

"Um… no." The boy responded, slightly embarrassed at the confession.

"That's ok." Mikasa said, sitting down next to him. "We can start with that."

* * *

1 Hour, 10 sheets of notebook paper, and 1 slightly less frustrated boy later, Mikasa had thoroughly explained the anatomy of atom, how it reacts with other atoms, and the history of the atom.

"Ok, so that sums everything up I guess." Mikasa said.

"Oh, wow, thanks so much, I totally understand that now!" Eren exclaimed. "However, I still need to know a lot more for that test next week. Can we meet up again tomorrow?"

_He wants to meet with me again?! _"Yea, sure Eren, that sounds great. Same time?" Mikasa responded.

"Yea." Eren said. He quickly scribbled something on a small slip of paper and handed it to her. "Here's my number in case you have to cancel or anything." He said, dashing out the door. "See you tomorrow!" He called down the hallway as he walked away from the library.

_Of course Eren, _Thought Mikasa. _I can't wait. _

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Please leave reviews so I can improve! I'm already working on the next chapter, so it will be out soon. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so this was supposed to be two separate chapters, but I decided to combine them into one longer chapter! So, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin nor its characters.**

* * *

_Hey Mikasa. _A little bubble on her desktop exclaimed. _What's up? _

Mikasa paused her anime marathon and clicked on the Skype notification, and then gasped when she saw who sent the message.

_Hey Eren, _she responded. _I'm just watching anime. Do you watch it?_

Eren sighed. Too many people asked him that question. _I used to, but then I didn't have time anymore since I started programming… but maybe if I can get Annie to watch it… _

Mikasa gulped… _WHO THE HELL IS ANNIE!_ Repeating her thoughts into the IM box, she anxiously awaited a response.

_Oh, Annie is in the year above us. She was my girlfriend but now she's not, but we kinda want to get back together but I don't know anymore. _Eren replied to the question.

Mikasa felt her heart drop into her stomach. She should have known that Eren was too cute to not have someone special by now. Determined to let her crush go unnoticed, she continued the conversation.

_So, a complicated relationship? _Was her simple answer.

_Yea. _He replied. _We broke up a while ago but then she might be taking me to prom? I'm not sure anymore, nothing seemed to make very much sense. _

Mikasa's head felt like it was filled with fuzz. _Well, its high school, of course nothing makes sense. _She typed out, hoping to sound condescending.

Eren's response came though. _Also, all my friends look up to me because Annie and I nearly had… actually, lemme not say that… _

Mikasa felt numb as she filled in the word Eren refused to say. _WHAT THE HELL!_ _Why would he be telling me THAT… _she thought, when she realized exactly why: he was bragging. Of course. He was a high school boy after all. But, she knew it was true. He was good looking enough that a lot of girls probably wanted him. Not wanting to let her jealousy seep into the conversation and let him know her feelings for him, she wondered what to say.

Deciding that feeling awkward was a pretty standard response, she changed the subject.

_Oh…um… ok then… so how is school going for you?_

After that simple prompt, Mikasa and Eren talked for hours about teachers and classes. They talked about how Mikasa's English teacher favored her over other students, and the differences between middle school and high school. Whenever he got the chance to, Eren would mention Annie, causing Mikasa to quickly change the subject. Throughout their conversation, Eren tended to use the phrase 'lolol' quite a bit. Curious about it, Mikasa asks him why he said that instead of simply 'lol'.

_Oh, _he replied, _Annie overuses 'lol' so I type 'lolol' when something's funnier than her version of 'lol'._

At the mention of Annie, Mikasa stiffened again. It was obvious that Eren was smitten with her, but from the background that she had collected about their relationship, Annie was… less smitten. It seemed as if Eren was more of a puppet in her hand than her actual boyfriend, and was quick to leave him whenever someone else caught her eye, only to come right back when she got bored with her new toy. With every mention of her name, Mikasa resented the older girl more and more. _She has the one thing I want! How can she just treat him as a boytoy! _Her thoughts screamed. She could actually feel the pain inside of her increase, an uncomfortable throbbing in her chest. _I can't let my feelings show. _Mikasa thought. _I can never let him know._

* * *

After the end of the then slightly awkward Skype conversation, Mikasa trudged through the rest of her homework, taking extra care to complete every math problem correctly. She memorized Latin words until her brain ached, then pushed through the pain to take history notes. Anything to keep her mind off of Eren. Anything to not think about Annie. Anything to not think about the two of them together, cuddled together in a blanket, talking and laughing, even kissing… _NO, NO, NO, STOP!DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT! _Mikasa yelled to her mind, staring at the dates of World War II with a glare that would have made Professor Levi proud.

Frustrated, she slammed the heavy book shut and logged into Netflix. With more concentration than necessary, Mikasa found the strangest, weirdest, most farfetched cartoon show she could find and put on the first episode. With what little energy she had left, she crawled into bed and concentrated on the show, trying to understand it to no avail. Slowly, she found herself drawn into a deep sleep filled with dreams about the strange boy named Finn and the weird flexible dog in the show.

* * *

The next day, Mikasa followed her usual morning routine and was about to leave for school when she heard her cell phone emit a beep. After tripping over a stack up clothes and navigating her way through her increasingly messy room, she reached the small black object. Mikasa typed in her passcode and read the new text message.

_Hey, we're meeting today, right?_

She didn't recognize the number, but she had her suspicions of who it might be.

_Hi Eren, yes we are. How did you get my number? _She waited for the answer as the screen announced that he was typing.

_Your brother. See you at 4:00._

How dare Armin give him her phone number! Mikasa sighed, and decided to let it go. She would just find a way for her brother to pay her back somehow. She hopped in the car and her father dropped her off at school on the way to work. "Have a nice day at school!" He called as he drove off.

Mikasa met Sasha in the hallway, but she didn't bring up the conversation from last night. Some things were meant to be kept secret, and she seldom expressed her crushes to her friends out of fear of teasing. Also, the conversation seemed more scandalous if she didn't talk about it, and Mikasa inwardly smiled to herself, happy to have a secret kept between her and Eren. The gray-eyed girl tuned out her friend as she started talking about the formal dance being held in a couple of weeks. She continued to walk down the hall, pretending to listen while lost in her own thoughts until she realized that Sasha had grown silent and was looking at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Mikasa asked.

"I asked if you were going to the dance!" exclaimed a slightly exasperated Sasha. "I mean you have to go, it's the last one before winter break! And if you say no, then I'll just drag you there by force." threatened the girl.

"Fine, I'll go." sighed Mikasa reluctantly.

Sasha's expression immediately brightened. "Awesome! So next weekend we'll go shopping for dresses and shoes and…" Mikasa tuned her out again, not wanting to think about all that girly stuff. Thankfully, she had reached her classroom and had an excuse to interrupt her friend and bid her goodbye. Unfortunately, the class was Algebra, Mikasa's least favorite subject. Mikasa survived the hour by doodling small drawings on the side of her paper and looking at the clock, automatically writing down whatever was displayed on the board. Finally, the bell rang and she couldn't get out of the classroom fast enough. In her hurry, she collided with someone trying to walk through the door, causing their notebooks and textbooks to fall out of their hands. Mikasa frantically scrambled to clean up the mess and tried to apologize until she saw who exactly she had run into.

"Oh, hey, it's you." She said, trying to sound natural as her gray eyes met emerald. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." Eren said with the hint of a smile on his face. Together, they finished picking up the books and as Mikasa handed back his copy of 'The Catcher in the Rye', he said "So, I'll see you this afternoon." Mikasa hastily nodded and explained that she had to go to her next class, and then ran off towards the language classroom. As Eren looked back at her retreating form, an invasive thought popped into his head. _You know what, she's kind of cute. _He shook his head, clearing it of the idea, and turned his mind back to fantasies of Annie.

* * *

**OOOOHHH, love rival! Anyway, I hope you guys liked that chapter, please R&R! I hope to come out with the next chapter soon!**

**Cheers,**

**-Aml**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait guys, finals are this week so I've been studying. However, I've tried to make this chapter pretty long in an attempt to make up for the late update. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or the characters.**

* * *

Mikasa's torture started the moment she walked into the mall.

"C'mon Mika! Let's start at this store over here!" Sasha exclaimed, using the nickname given to her years ago. She bounced towards a clothing store with her friend in tow, ignoring the protests of being dragged around. Mikasa sighed, knowing that resistance was futile as she followed Sasha through the maze of racks with clothes draped haphazardly off of the flimsy hangers. After getting lost twice, they finally reached the juniors section with Mikasa already exhausted by her friend's excitement.

Sasha giggled as she flipped through the dresses while Mikasa reluctantly started sorting through a different rack. Slowly Sasha's enthusiasm rubbed off on her, and she started laughing with the brunette at dresses that were unbelievably gaudy, and sighing that the gorgeous ones that were just too expensive. The entire time, they were each handing each other dresses that the other simply _had_ to try on.

"Oh my god, Mikasa!" Sasha shouted out suddenly. She pulled a beautiful dark blue dress from the rack she was investigating and shoved it at Mikasa. "This would look so amazing on you!" Mikasa smiled and nodded, adding the garment to the already large amount of dresses in her arms.

"Ok, well my arms are full so I'm going to go to the dressing room and try some of these on." The raven haired girl announced. Sasha followed her and they each went into separate rooms. Slowly going through the pile, Mikasa started to eliminate dresses as they proved to be too big, too small, or she simply didn't like them. Narrowing down the number to three, she proceeded to model them to Sasha. Her friend sat down in the dress she had chosen, a dark green halter dress, and giggled as she watched Mikasa pretend-strut in front of her.

"They all look great, but that navy blue one is just gorgeous on you." Sasha sighed when Mikasa walked out in it. The dress had a v-neck that showed off her chest without being too revealing, and silver accents embellished the dark cloth. The skirt rustled against Mikasa's knees as she walked, the bottom falling in very gentle ruffles against her skin.

Mikasa's cheeks tinted pink at her friend's compliment, but she accepted it. "Oh, thanks." She said softly.

"You have to buy it." Sasha replied. Mikasa only nodded in agreement.

She felt like royalty in the dress, like she was the most beautiful girl in the world. She sighed as she thought of how the dance would go. _Maybe Eren would ask me to dance when he sees me. _She thought, picturing the moment like a scene from a cheesy high school movie. The part when the nerdy girl takes off her glasses and pulls her hair out of a ponytail and suddenly the boy of her dreams falls for her. Mikasa smiled at her own imagination. She knew that those kinds of things didn't happen in real life… but it didn't snuff out the flicker of hope that it might.

The sound of Sasha knocking on the door of the dressing room brought Mikasa down from the clouds. "Are you ok in there?" a concerned voice called. "Do you need help with the zipper or something?"

"Um, yeah." Replied an embarrassed Mikasa. She hadn't noticed how much time she had spent dreaming. She pulled herself back together and unlocked the door, turning around so Sasha could reach the zipper. Sasha pulled it down with ease and Mikasa mumbled out a quick thank you before closing the door again.

Shaking her head to thoroughly rid herself of the daydream, she stripped out of the dress and put on her everyday ensemble of a t-shirt, skinny jeans, and combat boots. She glanced in the mirror and noticed that the sparkling girl standing in the exact same spot just a few seconds ago was gone. The confident gleam in the eyes was gone, and the small smile had disappeared. Mikasa sighed and grabbed the magical dress, then marched out of the dressing room towards the checkout counter with Sasha in tow.

* * *

The rest of the day consisted of Sasha dragging Mikasa through different stores to find shoes, jewelry, and makeup for the dance, with constant stops at the food court to relieve Sasha's ever hungry stomach. After trying on twenty different pairs of shoes, Sasha finally decided on a pair of black peep-toe heels. The entire time she walked around in the many different types of shoes, Sasha berated Mikasa about putting on high heels. Every time she pleaded her friend to try on a pair of elegant silver heels, Mikasa turned her down cold. Eventually, Sasha got tired of her friend's constant refusal and with an irritated growl she turned to Mikasa one last time.

"Mikasa, if you don't try on these shoes, I will force them onto your feet or die trying." She threatened.

"Fine." Mikasa snatched the shoes out of Sasha's hands and put them on her feet. Slowly, she pulled the dress she bought from a garment bag and held it up to her, seeing how the shoes would complement the dress. _I guess the silver does match the accents in the dress_…

"Ok, I'll get the shoes." Sighed Mikasa reluctantly, not wanting to give Sasha any satisfaction from her victory. Sasha broke out into a grin, her previous uncharacteristic gloom replaced with her usual carefree happiness. "But only for you." Mikasa added quickly. Sasha only laughed.

* * *

One weekend later, Mikasa was in Sasha's bathroom murmuring protests as her friend applied makeup to her face.

"I don't need some weird powder on my face." Mikasa pouted as Sasha applied some more eye shadow to the corner of her eye. Sasha just rolled her eyes at the comment and continued dabbing on the makeup. After what seemed like agonizingly long days, but was only a couple of minutes, Sasha announced she was done and prompted Mikasa to look in the mirror. At first, she was taken aback at her appearance, but then she leaned in closer to investigate her friend's masterpiece.

Sasha watched Mikasa stare at herself in the mirror, and a satisfied smile appeared on her face. _That girl is going to have the boys all over her,_ She thought, and then started applying her own product to her face.

After the girls finished dolling themselves up, Sasha's mother rushed to them and clicking noises erupted from her camera as she snapped picture after picture of the two girls smiling and standing next to one another. Finally, they were ushered into the car and made the slow drive up to the school dance.

* * *

The auditorium was lit with soft Christmas lights that dangled across the tile, attached to the walls on either side of the space. The actual dance floor was in the middle with benches placed at the outer rim. The courtyard was filled with flailing students, moving their body parts to the beat, pumping their fists to the rhythm of the bass. Needless to say, the dance was in full swing by the time Mikasa and Sasha showed up. The girls wasted no time in joining the crowd and let the music control their bodies as they started to dance.

The minute she started dancing, Mikasa looked around for Eren, hoping to locate the green-eyed boy and maybe even be brave enough to ask him for a dance. Her eyes scanned the dance floor, but there was no sign of him. Beginning to panic that she had gotten all dressed up for nothing, she spotted him sitting on one of the benches, goofing off with a couple of his friends. Mikasa sighed; he looked so handsome in a crisp white shirt and simple black pants, with the minimal light casting alluring shadows across his face giving him an almost dangerous look. She felt heat spread through her body and she hastily turned away. It would be so embarrassing to be caught staring at him.

Mikasa danced for the next hour or so, constantly checking back to the bench on with Eren seemed unwilling to budge from. On the twelfth time she looked over at him, she froze and her stomach dropped. Eren was no longer alone with his friends: a pretty blonde girl with blue eyes and a rather sharp nose had joined them.

Sasha noticed Mikasa's lack of movement and looked at her with concern. "Hey, you okay?" She asked as loudly as she could manage over the deafening music.

"Yeah." Mikasa yelled back. "I'm going to get something to drink." She added, walking away from her friend. Sasha watched her retreating form and she smelled something suspicious. _Hmm… what are you up to Mikasa… _she wondered as she continued to dance the night away.

Mikasa slowly walked over to the table with punch and started spooning some into a cup. She glanced back over to the blonde girl sitting on the bench. _That must be Annie… why does she get to have him! Why can't he be mine! _

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you here," sounded a soft whisper in her ear. Mikasa jumped back, startled at the sudden intrusion into her thoughts. She whipped around to find herself looking into emerald eyes.

"Oh, hi Eren," breathed Mikasa, taking a step away from him. "I didn't see you there. And why wouldn't I be here?"

"I don't know, you just don't seem like someone who would go to dances."

"Well I am." She stated defensively. "Is that Annie over there?" she asked in a softer voice, nodding towards the bench.

"Huh? Oh, yea. She's beautiful, isn't she…" Eren replied with a far off look in his eyes.

Mikasa felt a small crack press into her chest. "Yea, she is." She agreed, feeling somewhat defeated.

"Ok, well, I should get back, but I'll see you Monday, right?"

"Yep, 4:00 in the library. See you then." The girl bid her crush goodbye and she returned to the dance floor, feeling as though Eren had taken part of her heart with her as he walked away towards the bench… towards Annie.

The rest of the night rushed past, and Mikasa slowly forgot about the heartbreak as she concentrated on having a fun time with Sasha. The feelings only returned when she was outside waiting for her mother to pick her up, shivering in the cold. She was mentally kicking herself for leaving her coat at Sasha's house as she rubbed her arms in an attempt to stay warm.

"Here," came a voice from behind her, and she felt a soft cloth drape around her shoulders. She looked down and realized that a red scarf had appeared around her neck. Turning around, she found Eren standing there with a small smile on his face.

"I know it's not much, but maybe you could a little bit warmer." Mikasa clutched the red fabric and pulled it lightly around herself.

"Thank you Eren." She said softly, looking into those amazingly green eyes. He just smiled in response and walked towards a car.

"Just give it back to me on Monday." He called over his shoulder.

Mikasa nodded and inhaled the distinctly Eren smell that lingered on the scarf. She closed her eyes and clutched the cloth, feeling as though she could fly back home on the wings of happiness.

* * *

**Hey guys, so the scarf has appeared! I just had to put in that cute Eremika moment... Anyway, as always, please Review, and feel free to give suggestions about the story, I'm always looking for new ideas.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Aml**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry for the delay, I thought that I would get this chapter out sooner, but then finals happened. But it's here now! As per request, this chapter has more of what Eren feels for Mikasa, so... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or its characters.**

* * *

On Monday, Mikasa brought the red scarf in to return to Eren, but when she tried to give it to him, he refused to take it.

"But you said to give it back to you today…" She stated hesitantly.

"I changed my mind, you can keep it." He replied. _Why do I want her to have something of mine?_ He questioned. _Do I… like… her? _Eren shook the foreign thoughts out of his head and smiled at Mikasa. "Seriously, keep it, and promise you'll wear it whenever you get cold." He took the scarf out of her hands and wound the bright cloth around her neck. "There." He said, with a satisfied smile.

Mikasa's mind felt kind of hazy as she felt the scarf wrap around her once again. She glanced up at Eren, then looked down again, embarrassed at the dream filled look that was surely on her face. She was about to thank him when the shrill bell sounded throughout the halls.

"I'll see you at 4:00 then." Eren called over his shoulder.

"Yea, see you then." Mikasa murmured back, positive that he couldn't hear her.

She sighed, then walked down the hall to whatever class she had, too busy daydreaming to fully register anything that was said to her.

* * *

At 4:00, the two teenagers met inside one of the library classrooms as usual. Eren's eyes were immediately drawn to the red scarf still draped around her shoulders. _So she kept it on all day… _He thought, giving himself a satisfied smirk. Mikasa glanced up to see Eren's eyes trained on her and she quickly looked away, feeling blood rush to her cheeks.

"So, shall we start?" She asked Eren in a voice she didn't recognize as her own.

"Yea," He replied, sitting down next to her and effectively commenced their tutoring session. They started by going over what they had studied the previous session to make sure Eren understood everything. Next, they talked about DNA, the structure and different parts that make up a piece of DNA. Mikasa was patient going over the subject, remaining calm even when Eren grew frustrated and flung his textbook across the room.

"Eughhhhh" Eren groaned, knocking his head on the table while Mikasa watched. She tentatively reached out a hand and started rubbing circles on his back to try to contain his annoyance. Eren's eyes flew open when he felt the small hand attempt to comfort him, and he felt a small jolt run through him at the contact. He allowed her to continue for a few seconds before sitting up with a sigh, and asked her to explain it to him one more time, missing the warmth of her hand against his shirt.

At the end of the session, Eren felt mentally exhausted, but he understood the majority of what they had talked about. Hesitantly, he asked her a question he had been thinking about all day, inwardly debating whether or not to actually ask.

"Hey Mikasa?" He said, feeling his heartbeat quicken. "Doyouwanttocomeovertomyhousesometime." He breathed out.

"What?" Mikasa said with a very confused look on her face.

Eren took a deep breath and tried again. "Do you want to come over to my house sometime… and hang out or something?" He said a little bit slower than the first time.

_Like a date? _Mikasa couldn't help but think. "Um, yea, that would be fun!" She eventually replied, giving Eren a small smile. While she looked normal on the outside, her heart was beating like a hummingbird and her mind felt like it was high above the clouds. _Ohmygod, Ohmygod, OhmyGOD! _She screamed to herself. She didn't care if Eren was or wasn't thinking of it as a date. She was just excited to spend time alone with him… _time… alone… with Eren? _She thought, her nerves suddenly jacked into overdrive.

* * *

"MIKASA!" she turned her head, snapping out of her thoughts. Her mother was staring back at her with a concerned look.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, yea, I'm fine." Mikasa replied, but her mother still had a skeptical look. "I just didn't sleep well last night." The teenager lied. "Anyway, would it be ok if I go over to a friend's house this weekend?" She asked.

"Which friend?"

"Um, my friend Eren."

"Oh, isn't he that nice boy you tutor?"

"Yea, he needs help studying for a chemistry test." Mikasa lied a second time, not really understanding why she did lie.

"That's fine." Her mother nodded in approval. "It's so nice of you to help someone out that like!"

"Yea, thanks mom." Mikasa sighed, and then stared out the window, getting lost in her thoughts and daydreams once more.

* * *

Once she got home, Mikasa pulled out her laptop and logged into Skype, happy to see that Eren was online.

_Hey, _she typed, _so I can come over this weekend if the offer still stands._

Across town, a small sound emitted from Eren's computer, announcing that he had an IM from Mikasa. He opened the window and read her message. He felt his heart speed up again as he typed out a reply.

_Yea, that's perfect. How's Saturday?_

He anxiously awaited her answer.

_That's perfect. _He read the words and let out a sigh of contentment. Eren realized how happy he felt and was surprised at the fondness he felt for this girl. The thought dawn on him: he liked her. He mentally counted off the reasons why:

_1: She was always patient and kind to him when he lost his temper._

_2: Whenever she was around, he forgot about his stupid on-and-off girlfriend, Annie._

_3: She was just so… Mikasa…_

His cheeks flooded with color as he thought about her, and asked himself the most important question:

_Does she like me back?_

* * *

**So that is Chapter 6! What did you guys think? Please review, as always. **

**Next chapter: Eren and Mikasa's 'date'. I promise it will be cute.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**-Aml**


	7. Sorry, no update

Sorry guys, no update, and there won't be for a while. I'm at camp and I won't be able to update the story until July 15th... I know it's a while away, but there is actually nothing I can do since there is no internet connection. During camp I will be writing parts of the story so hopefully I can just type them up when I get back and have a huge, adorable chapter of Eremika.

sorry again guys,

Aml


End file.
